


Finding Mister Right

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, baby discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Leonard is feeling nostalgic after "Friday's Child"





	Finding Mister Right

“He reminded me of Joanna.”

Spock gave McCoy an inquisitive look.

“Leonard James Akaar,” he explained with a satisfied bounce.

“I see you are still insufferably pleased with yourself.”

McCoy was unrepentant.

“Both cute as buttons. Made me feel quite broody.”

When Spock didn’t reply, the doctor challenged, “Don’t you ever think about having kids? A couple of little pointy eared Vulcans running round?”

Spock gave him an inscrutable look.

“I have considered it.”

McCoy realised he might be being insensitive, after T’Pring’s rejection.

“Don’t worry Spock. You’ll find the right person eventually.”

“Indeed Doctor. I believe you are right.”

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless plug for my story "And Baby Makes Two" since the sequel is nearly ready for posting.


End file.
